


Fracturing

by Split_Strengthen_Survive



Series: Fractured [1]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Currently Shadowbird, Damian Wayne is Robin in Training, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson Whump, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Good Brother Jason Todd, Hurt Dick Grayson, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Kidnapped Dick Grayson, Kidnapping, Mental Instability, Post Reach Invasion, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Tim Drake is Robin, Torture, Unknown Villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Split_Strengthen_Survive/pseuds/Split_Strengthen_Survive
Summary: The Invasion was stopped, but at a steep cost. Dick Grayson, the once beloved Nightwing, is shunned by those he once called friend. After leaving the Watchtower upon the return on the League, he disappears. For two months, no one knows where he is, or if he is even alive. Finally, with the help of the Red Hood, he is found. One question remains.Just how broken will he be?
Series: Fractured [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158422
Comments: 21
Kudos: 122





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the DC universe. Please understand that characters might be OOC, since the way they act in my head are the way they are written. There will be some OOCness, especially with the releationship between the Robins. This first piece is short and is like a small previes to the rest of the work. Everything else is longer.
> 
> Second, this is the first part of a trilogy. I will update with chapters weekly, please do not pressure me to post faster. The time between chapters is so I can writ more, without long breaks between said chapters.
> 
> Third, I own NOTHING. I do not make money off of this. This is published for the enjoyment of myself and others. Flaming will not be tolerated. If you don't like it, don't read it.
> 
> Fourth, If you see this on another site, under another name, it is not published by me. If you are forced to pay to read it, it is not by me. I will never make my readers pay to read my work, since it is just for fun.
> 
> Finally, please give a thanks to my beta, alltherSinnersandalltheSaints. This work would not be done nearly as well without them.

Unknown Location, 2 Months After the Reach Invasion

A young man with longer than usual black hair groaned as he regained consciousness, his head spinning with pain. He no longer recognized where he was, for it had been weeks since he could remember anything other than pain. He shivered in the chilled air, the chains wrapped around his arms, the only thing holding him up. Something slid down his bare arms, not that he could consciously think about what it was, too focused on the pain rising up in a wave.

He resisted the urge to shift, knowing that more pain would drown him if he did. Constant aches had become his only friends, especially in his left shoulder, the joint held at an awkward angle due to the dislocation, and the burns down that side. His gaze was hazy, everything dark or blurred. He could never tell if it was drugs, blood loss, or a concussion that caused it, not that he really cared anymore.

With a whispered sigh, he let himself fall asleep again, an escape to the pain that had become his life. He didn’t know how long it had been, just that it was long enough. Now he understood no rescue was coming, so why did it matter anymore?


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes have returned home from Rimbor, but why is one still missing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, just as I promised! This chapter is much longer, since we will start getting into the meat of the story from here. DISCLAIMER! I own nothing by my words and my writing. I make no money off of this. I share it for the enjoyment of others.
> 
> Note: The timeline from here is roughly linear, but not always perfect. The points of view will change as each chapter happens based on what character it centers around.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reviewed and left kudos, those really do help authors feel like what they are posting is at least good.
> 
> Finally, thank you again to alltheSinnersandalltheSaints, she is the best beta I could ask for, and nothing would be done without her.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**The Watchtower, Two Months Before the Rescue**

Everyone had cheered when the heroes returned from Rimbor since that meant everyone was home safe. Sadly that didn’t change how some of the members of the League felt. Especially the teens and young adults of the Young Justice team. 

As celebrations were planned, no one noticed the young man dressed in black and blue hiding in the shadows, forcing his face to conceal the pain he felt, physically and emotionally. He gazed at the large group, a frown on his face as he watched. He was happy the League members were returned safely, but still, he knew it would never feel the same. Not after what he’d done.

Pale grey eyes locked onto his mask covered ones, the owner of said eyes dropping his head in a slight nod. The man in the shadows responded in kind, although he made no move to join the group. Excusing himself, the pale-eyed man walked over, leaning on a light covered part of the wall. He was unaware of the injuries plaguing the younger hero, and it was certain the masked teen would never say anything

“You can join us, you know?” The man asked softly.

“No.” The shadow covered man replied.

“You did what you had to. You are not to blame.” The pale-eyed man argued, knowing what his companion was thinking.

“That won’t change how they feel, Kaldur.” The suited man responded.

“They will have to learn eventually.” Kaldur sighed.

“No. They won’t.” The masked man had a sharp edge to his tone. “They will never know because I am resigning, effective immediately.”

“This is not a time for you to be resigning.” Kaldur whipped his head to look at the man next to him.

“It is for the best, old friend.” The man responded, walking farther into the shadows.

“Then stay safe. And may luck be with you.” Kaldur sighed again, knowing nothing he said would change his friend’s mind.

The man was gone by the time Kaldur was able to look back. With a sigh, the young man rejoined the celebrating group, although a new sadness filtered into his eyes. Soon enough, a man in an orange shirt and scaled green pants stopped beside him. A hand was placed on his shoulder, making the younger look up. The warm eyes of his mentor couldn’t seem to relieve the sadness darkening the young man’s heart.

“Why are you saddened, Kaldur’ahm?” The man asked.

“I grieve for the pain of a friend, My King,” Kaldur replied, his voice soft.

“Is your friend okay?” The man’s eyes flashed with concern.

“I do not know.” Kaldur sighed, looking once again at the spot his friend had once occupied.

“Aqualad, where is Nightwing? We need his report.” A man in a black mask with pointed ears and a black cape asked, joining the pair.

“I have an announcement to make, Batman,” Kaldur informed the man.

The man nodded, gathering the ragtag group of heroes and former sidekicks. With both the Justice League and the Young Justice standing before him, Kaldur’ahm, also known as Aqualad, stood proudly. He did not want to deliver the news of Nightwing’s resignation. It would bring strife to both teams. However, he was determined to protect his friend as much as he could.

“As you know, we managed to prevent the Reach invasion. However, it was done at a great cost. While no lives were lost, our leader, Nightwing, has resigned his position within the Young Justice Team, as well as declining to join the Justice League.” Kaldur announced, a series of reactions following his statement.

“Good! That traitor doesn’t deserve to be part of this Team.” A voice shouted, coming from a young boy who was a fish human hybrid.

“Nightwing is no traitor, La’gann. Both Artemis and myself took on our roles, knowingly and willingly.” Aqualad responded calmly.

“He put us all in danger!” Beast Boy added.

“Then Kaldur and I are at fault as well, for we did not tell you the plan either.” Artemis walked to Aqualad’s side.

“You were just following his orders. It was his plan.” Kid Flash, also known as Wally West, argued.

“Enough!” The deep, angry voice of Batman stopped all words. “Aqualad, where is Nightwing now?”

“I do not know. He left a few minutes ago, but he did so using the shadows.” Aqualad answered.

“ _ Recognized…”  _ The automated voice of the Zeta tubes echoes in the room.

“Why did it not give a name?” M’gann asked, looking mostly at Batman, but also at the newest Robin, as well as Batgirl.

“Nightwing probably hacked the system. He could have prevented it from giving his name and code.” Robin piped up.

“Why do we care?” Superboy demanded. “He put all of us in danger!”

“Don’t you get it?” Artemis cried out, looking at the gathered heroes. “Nightwing was trying to protect us, but you don’t even know the half of it!”

“What do you mean, Artemis?” M’gann floated forward.

“Do you know how many breakdowns he had? How little he eats or sleeps anymore? How much pressure he’s been put under, just trying to keep the world spinning?” Artemis shouted at them.

“What has he done?” Batman asked, worried for the health of his son.

“He was leading the team, taking college classes, patrolling Bludhaven and Gotham, being the contact for Kaldur and I, not to mention being the only person anyone from the League asked when hacking needed to be done,” Artemis explained.

“He was running Wayne Enterprises and completing his classes for the Police Academy as well.” Robin interrupted, knowing the stress his brother had been under.

Batman silently processed the information, the pride rising in his chest as he thought of what Dick had done. However, the fear beat the pride. Nightwing had sacrificed everything for the team, nearly ending his own civilian life while trying to save the world. Not to mention the hinting from Artemis about his lack of care when it came to eating or sleeping. It was with an uncharacteristic frown that he turned.

Batman stormed out, intent on finding his eldest and determining how far gone his health was. As much as he drilled into the first boy-wonder how to be a hero, he also drilled into the boy to never neglect himself. Now, not only had he neglected his health, but he’d also shouldered the burden for an entire invasion. It wouldn’t be a stretch to assume his mental health was thin, to the point of snapping, disintegrating into dust.

Robin and Batgirl followed their mentor. Robin only hoped they got to his brother before something happened. Batgirl just wanted the young man she loved to return, for he should never be blamed, no matter how much his actions hurt. With enough time, the hurt would fade, and the teens of the Young Justice would realize just what Nightwing had done for them. She was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews! Anything constructive is appreciated, flaming will not be posted. It's not helpful if you leave flames, and it can really discourage authors, please understand that these are works of fiction based on inspiration from another person's work. It might not be perfect, but we really try.
> 
> Chapter Posted: 2/19/2021
> 
> Next Update: 2/26/2021


	3. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to alltheSinnersandalltheSaints! She is an amazing Beta. 
> 
> I don't own it. This does start getting darker from here, this is your warning.

**Gotham City, 2 Months Ago**

The broken man leaned heavily against the phone booth that housed the zeta tube for Gotham. He groaned as the sharp pain flared in his back. Memories of the Arctic flashed before him. Watching as the trio of speedsters worked to counter the vortex of the MFD. His sprint to stop his former best friend from being hit.

He’d taken the strike, stumbling back as pain rocketed through his muscles. Wally had yelled, furious with him. He didn’t know that Nightwing was gritting his teeth, hiding the way his muscles spasmed against the electricity ravaging him. When they’d returned to the Watchtower, he’d neglected to tell anyone of his injuries. He knew he wouldn’t get help; he hadn’t for months. It was part of the reason he’d taken comfort in the shadows.

He’d set a time-delayed wiper into the computer, erasing all data about him. Even his current location was wiped. No one knew of his safe house in Gotham, the city protected by Batman. Well, one person knew, but he knew it would be someone who would never betray him, not as he betrayed others. He would heal, then, he would disappear. No one wanted him around, and it was better for everyone.

He fished his phone out of one of the pockets attached to his hip. Praying it wasn’t fried, he attempted to turn it on. When the screen lit blue in the black alley, he sent up a silent thanks. He knew it was better to call his contact instead of using a comm. A comm would only tell someone his location, and he didn’t want anyone to know.

He scrolled quickly through all the names he’d collected over the years. Most only brought sadness to his mind. Names he’d never be able to call again, whether it was for back up (not that he would need it when he was gone), or just to chat late into the night. Finally, he found the name he wanted. Taking a shuddering breath, he clicked the contact, putting the phone to his ear. The line rang, each time making his hope sink. Maybe the last person he thought he had knew what he’d done; maybe he really was alone.

Just as he was about to give up, the line clicked.  _ “Master Richard?”  _

“H-h-hey, Alfie.” Nightwing stuttered out, his voice shaking as his body shook.

_ “Are you alright, Master Richard? You sound as though you are in pain.”  _ The man, Alfred Pennyworth, questioned.

“I’m alright, Alfie. Just dealing with aftershocks.” Nightwing answered.

_ “Aftershocks, sir?”  _ Alfred’s tone shown with disbelief. The old butler knew the first charge of Bruce Wayne was prone to downplaying his injuries.

“Got struck by magical lightning.” Nightwing chuckled darkly.

_ “Shall I meet you at your safe house, sir?”  _ Alfred asked, no trace of amusement in his voice.

“That would be great, Alf, might take me a little while.” Nightwing smiled to himself, glad that at least one person was there for him.

_ “I shall bring the kit, Sir,”  _ Alfred stated, hanging up as soon as he finished. 

Pushing off the wall, Nightwing swayed, his vision blurring at the sudden movement. Using the wall to support his weight, the hero walked down the alleyway. He stumbled along, determined to use the shadows. He couldn’t risk being seen. Too many criminals knew he worked with Batman, not to mention the Dark Knight had access to the security cameras of Gotham, meaning the man could track his movements. 

As he neared the end of the alley, something came out of the shadows. Before he could start to fight back, a hand clasped over his mouth. He struggled, fighting to get away, even though the pain he felt increased with each movement. With a prick in his neck, his vision darkened even further. His struggles slowed, his movements became sluggish as the drug worked through his system. Eventually, the darkness swallowed him, his muscular form slumping into the arms that held him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave a review!
> 
> Chapter posted: 2/26/2021
> 
> Next Update: 3/5/2021

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review! I won't make changes to the story, since this book is completed already, but I'd love to hear your thoughts and feelings on my work. The chapters from here on a longer, although the length may vary.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, it is mostly a short preview of what's to come, look out for the next chapter on the update!
> 
> Published: 2/12/2021  
> Next Update: 2/19/2021


End file.
